A Hobbit Story
by Laurelin2
Summary: Merry has just come of age. What crazy things will him and Pippin think up next? Read to find out. Merry likes Estella. Not amazing just read, thanks :).
1. Default Chapter

A HOBBIT STORY  
  
A/N: This story takes place before The Lord of the Rings, but after The Hobbit. I'm not a very good writer and anything I do write isn't good enough for anything anyway, so please spare me the flames, constructive criticism will be fine. If you think it's really bad tell me, but in a nice way.^_^ Sorry if any information is incorrect, I'll do my best to keep it right.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all these characters, and great characters they are. I'm sorry in advance if the characters are sometimes out of character. I'll try my best to keep them in character. Oh boy, I'm saying that word way too much. Oh and the months and dates of birthdays are made up because I couldn't find out the real dates.  
  
CHAPTER 1: MERRY'S BIRTHDAY  
  
It was May 8, 1415 in the Shire and two young (but not too young) hobbit lads ran merrily through a field of corn. Well I guess I shouldn't use the word merrily, I should say rather, as quickly as their hobbit feet could carry them, because they were being chased by Farmer Maggot. Yes, a regular occurrence for these two, in fact for most young hobbits living in the East Farthing, on both sides of the Brandywine River.  
  
"I can't run anymore!" Shouted Pippin, because these two were of course, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.  
  
"Well Pip, you're going to have to run, 'cause Maggot's not gonna stand around and wait for us to leave!" Yelled Merry as he looked back over his shoulder to see Pippin lagging behind. He then quickly jogged back to Pippin and grabbed him as they ran for their lives out of the corn field and into the forest.  
  
"Oh my gosh," puffed Pippin. "I don't think I've ever ran that fast and far in my whole life."  
  
"Well that explains why you always get caught then, doesn't it." Chuckled Merry as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I always get caught because.........because....." Pippin stammered as he tried to think of a good answer.  
  
"Because why? Huh, why do you always get caught? I can't hear you. What was that you said? Speak up!" Merry said as he tried to contain his laughter.  
  
"Oh, just shut up Merry!" Pippin smiled as he jumped on Merry and the two started to wrestle.  
  
"Hey Merry, sshhhh! Do you hear that?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"Hear what?" Merry replied.  
  
"That growling. It sounds like it's really close too!" Pippin answered. They listened in silence as the growling increased.  
  
Suddenly Merry burst out laughing, "ha, ha, ha, ha, hoo, hoo, ha, ha, tee hee hee!"  
  
"Hey what are you laughing at? This is no laughing matter!" Pippin insisted.  
  
"Pippin," *muffle laughter* "it's your stomach! Ha, ha, ha!" continued Merry, who fell over holding his stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard.  
  
Pippin looked embarrassed for a second and then started laughing just as hard as Merry.  
  
"I guess we didn't do a good job stealing from farmer Maggot." Merry pointed out, trying to calm down.  
  
Pippin thought for a moment and then said, "we could go to Brandy Hall and raid the pantries, they've got tons of food there!"  
  
All of a sudden Merry stopped laughing. "Nu-uh, no way, you can't go raid Brandy Hall, I won't let you." He fumed, getting up and frowning at Pippin where he still lay on the ground.  
  
"Why not? We'd only take a little, just to relieve my hunger. Please, pu-leeze, pretty please with a cherry on top?" pleaded Pippin.  
  
"Not a chance. It would take a whole pantry to just relive your hunger. Besides, most of the food is for tomorrow anyway."  
  
"What's so special about tomorrow?" Pippin pouted, as he crossed his arms and sat on a rock.  
  
Merry was taken aback, a look of shock plastered on his face. "You mean you don't remember?!? Pippin how could you? You're supposed to be my best friend!" He shouted.  
  
Pippin was surprised to see Merry blow up like this. "Well, what's the date tomorrow?" He finally asked.  
  
"The date is May 9, 1415, the day that I come of age." Merry answered, crushed that his best friend had forgotten his birthday.  
  
"Oh my! Your birthday! I knew there was something special going on tomorrow. I'm so sorry I forgot, but you have to admit, it's kind of hard to remember tomorrow's date if you don't know today's." Pippin stated, putting on a smile to try and cheer up his best bud.  
  
Merry couldn't help but smile back at him. He did have a point and he couldn't be mad at his friend for long. Besides Pippin had a habit of forgetting things.  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the Shire, Samwise Gamgee was tending the gardens of Bag End. He was weeding a small patch of plump orange carrots and was just about finished.  
  
At that moment Frodo Baggins came running out the back door and almost tripped over poor Sam, who was working fast to finish his weeding.  
  
"Oh sorry Sam, I didn't see you there at first." Frodo apologized, trying hard to catch his breath.  
  
"Well Mr. Frodo, what brings you out here all a huffin' and a puffin' and all excited like?" Questioned Sam.  
  
"How would you like to go to a party tomorrow? It will be great fun and there will be lots of great food." He answered.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Frodo, I have a lot of gardening to do and my Gaffer wouldn't be pleased if he found out I wasn't doing all my work." Sam began.  
  
"It's all right. Since I'm the master of Bag End, I'll make sure you can come to the party, that is if you want too. Plus you're invited." Frodo declared.  
  
"I am? You mean they especially asked me to come? I guess I will then, it's the polite thing to do. Who would be having a party that they wanted me to come?" Sam wondered to himself forgetting that Frodo was right there.  
  
"To answer all those questions, yes you are invited, you even have your own invitation, though I don't know why they sent it here, and this person is really hoping you'll say yes. The person is Merry!" Frodo bursted out hardly able to hold in his excitement at the thought of his younger cousins birthday party.  
  
"Oh you mean Merry Brandybuck? Isn't he coming of age soon? I guess that must be tomorrow. No wonder your so excited Mr. Frodo! And now you have me excited too!" Acknowledged Sam as he thought of all the wonderful treats that they would have at Brandy Hall for this joyous occasion. "I'll go tell my Gaffer that I won't be working tomorrow then, oh I can't wait." Sam said letting his mind wander over imaginary tables of ripe, delicious vegetables and pastries of all kinds, and of how much fun this party would be, for Brandy Hall was famous for it's parties.  
  
"I think I'll come with you to make sure your Gaffer lets you come." Frodo decided wondering how his cousin had grown up so fast and where all the years had gone to.  
  
********************  
  
Back in Buckland, the finishing touches were being made on the party arrangements. There were hobbits all over the place, cooking food, setting up decorations and furniture, checking off yes's and no's from invitations, doing everything that was required to make Merry's coming of age party a great one. Seeing as how there were many, many hobbits invited to this party of the century, Merry (along with Pippin), was locked in his room attaching name tags to parcels. Merry's mother had given the two boys lots of refreshments to eat and drink while they worked, and Pippin was more than compensated for the unsuccessful attempt at raiding Maggot's farm.  
  
"Jeepers Merry, how come you have to have so many relatives?" Complained Pippin.  
  
"It's not my fault that I'm a Brandybuck. You should know how I feel, you're a Took!" Merry chuckled. "You have just as many relatives and friends and you know I'm always happy to help you with your birthday presents, so stop that complaining."  
  
"Alright, whatever you say cousin." Pippin agreed.  
  
So the two labored on for what seemed like hours, before they were finally finished with all the presents. They looked around and gaped at all the trinkets and gifts strewn all over Merry's floor and piled halfway up to the ceiling.  
  
"Boy am I famished after all that hard work. What about you Pip?" Merry asked, but Pippin was already asleep. So Merry got up and went to the kitchen to sneak a small snack, and then came back to his room to get some sleep.  
  
The next day came so fast, it seemed to Merry that he had just put his head on his pillow when his mother and father were calling him and Pippin to wake up and get ready for breakfast. So he and his cousin got dressed and went to the kitchen for first breakfast.  
  
"Wow Merry, your mother sure is a good cook!" Expressed Pippin, who was stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"Pip, you've eaten here before, her cooking is the same, and you say that every time we have you over, at every single meal. I think she knows by now that you like her cooking." Merry stated, trying not to laugh so he wouldn't choke on his food.  
  
"Well Merry, at least someone around here appreciates my cooking." Merry's mother said as she smiled at the two boys.  
  
*******************  
  
A few hours later Merry and Pippin had Merry's room cleaned up, and had already eaten second breakfast and elevensies and were starting on luncheon when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Merry jumped up excitedly. When he opened the door he hugged the hobbits that were on the other side so hard they couldn't breath. "Frodo, and you brought Sam too! Oh this is so exciting." he said as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Merry, since today you come of age you can't go around jumping up and down like that every time someone comes to the door, your acting like a child." His mother reminded him with a smile.  
  
"I know mother, I'm just so excited. Weren't you excited when it was your coming of age party?" He inquired.  
  
"If you must know Meriadoc," his mother answered. "I was excited, but at least I acted like I was coming of age and not as if I was a young child." She chuckled at her son's antics. She shook her head and walked away into the kitchen to finish getting luncheon ready.  
  
"Well, now that your here," Merry said to Frodo and Sam as he dragged them to the sitting room, Pippin in tow. "You can tell us what it's like to live on your own." His eyes gleamed as he waited for Frodo's answer.  
  
"Merry, I've already told you plenty of times what it's like to live alone." He paused for effect. "It's very lonely." He laughed as he told Merry what he had told him countless times before, ever since Bilbo had left the Shire. The thought made him sad.  
  
"Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry!" Mrs. Brandybuck called. "It's time for luncheon, come and get it while it's hot!" She watched as the two younger hobbits ran into the kitchen, followed a minute later by the older two who had the decency to walk in the house. "Merry, Pippin! What have a told you at least a dozen times before?" She questioned the two lads sitting in front of her at the table.  
  
"No running in the house." They said gloomily in unison, looking at their feet before digging into the food on their plates in front of them. Sam and Frodo just chuckled.  
  
As the Brandybuck family (along with Pippin, Frodo and Sam) ate their meal, they awaited the evening with excitement. They knew very well that with Merry and Pippin it would be a very eventful night indeed, and that there would most likely be many things that would go wrong because of the two trouble makers. Merry's parents didn't worry too much about it. It was Merry's party after all and if he wanted to crash it he was welcome to.  
  
***************A Few Hours Later*******************  
  
Merry and Pippin we standing on the steps of Brandy Hall looking at all the guests. Merry had already handed out all the gifts and was wondering how many of these hobbits he had actually met personally and which one's were just here for the party. Unfortunately, there weren't any cool fireworks at Merry's party, and Merry was quite disappointed about that, but thought to himself, 'you can't have everything I suppose'.  
  
Pippin was looking at all the tables of food that had been set out and wondering how much food he could consume before the night was over. "Hey Merry, how 'bout we go over to those tables and get ourselves some food?" He asked his cousin, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Merry! How 'bout it?"  
  
"What Pip? Did you say something?" He looked kind of out of it. "Oh food. Well ummmm, I actually thought I might have a dance first. You don't mind do ya?" He finally looked at Pippin.  
  
Pippin looked down, "I guess if you want." He cheered up though, "we can eat when we're done dancing, that way we'll be even hungrier!" Merry just laughed at his cousin, "sure Pippin, that sounds good."  
  
As the two made their way down to the dance floor, Pippin saw the reason that Merry wanted to go dancing. He smiled as he saw the young hobbit lass, that he knew Merry had taken a liking to. "So that's why you wanted to come dancing," he stated, "to see Estella." It was his turn to laugh at Merry who had started blushing something fierce.  
  
"If you must know, yes, she is why I wanted to come dancing. Do you have a problem with that?" Merry asked Pippin, knowing his cousin was going to tease him to no end about this, but he didn't really care.  
  
"Well I'll just leave yea to it then." He said as he winked at Merry. Pippin made his way over to the musicians and started to beat a drum, which he found was quite fun.  
  
Merry was glad Pippin had left him to talk to Estella alone. It wasn't that he didn't want him there, it was just that, well, he might make things worse and Merry didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her, especially not at his coming of age party. As he walked over to Estella, he started getting butterflies and contemplated turning back, when he saw Pippin wink at him from the stage and urge him forward. So he gathered up his courage and walked over to her. She was standing with a group of her friends, so he cleared his throat and said, "umm, Estella.....can I talk to you? Alone?" He added when her friends were still there. Of course he had to stand there and wait till all of her giggling friends had left before he could say anything.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" She said sweetly, which made Merry's throat go dry.  
  
"Uh, yea. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance?" He hoped that she would say yes so he wouldn't suffer further embarrassment. To his surprise she said yes.  
  
"Why of course I'll dance with you Merry Brandybuck." She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He was so happy that his smile almost stretched from ear to ear.  
  
After the dancing, the feasting, the socializing, and the speech were all over, and all the guests had finally gone home, Merry flopped onto his bed. Pippin had gone home with his parents, so he was alone. He was glad because he was really tired from the whole night and needed some sleep. He was so tired he didn't even bother unchanging. He was asleep as soon as his feet were off the ground and his head had hit the pillow. His mother came it to check on him and noticed this so she took off his shoes and jacket for him as he slept and pulled the covers over her now 33 year old son. He stirred a little as she kissed him goodnight, but stayed asleep. She smiled at him before she left to go to bed herself, for today had been tiring for her too.  
  
A/N: Ok. We all know the routine. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like. Just please no flames. I got those before (last February, 2002) _ and they really discouraged me. I may not be the best writer and I'm not doing this to try and prove anything, I just thought it might be interesting, so go easy on me ^_^ Thanks. Oh and sorry if it's a little short, but if people like it then I'll continue and try to make the chapters longer.  
  
~Laurelin 


	2. Farmer Maggot's Field

A/N: Well here's chapter two, I hope you like! Soooo sorry it took so long _. ~Laurelin  
  
CHAPTER 2: FARMER MAGGOT'S FIELD  
  
Merry awoke with the sun streaming in on his face from the window and birds singing joyous melodies. He sat up in his bed and noticed that he had left his clothes on from the night before, but that someone, most likely his mother, had taken off his jacket and shoes. He decided that he was going to take a much needed bath, he was starting to feel all grubby and didn't really like that feeling in the morning. So up he got, grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathing room to get ready for breakfast. When he got there, he filled the tub full of nice, hot water with bubbles and got in. He sat that way for what seemed an eternity before he finished getting clean, got out, and got dressed for the day. As he walked down the long hallway on his way to the kitchen, he whistled a tune to amuse himself.  
  
"Well good morning Mr. sleepyhead!" Merry's father said to his son as he walked in the kitchen. "We were beginning to think you'd never wake up."  
"I was taking a bath 'cause I was all grubby from last night." He replied.  
  
"And to think, I always thought you liked being grubby Merry." His mother put in.  
  
"I don't mind it during the day, but it's awful when you wake up in the morning." He said with an air of superiority.  
  
That statement was followed by a round of laughter from his mother and father and a very red, and embarrassed Merry.  
  
"I was only joking Merry, now come and have some breakfast." His mother chuckled, and shook her head while she filled his plate, with bacon, eggs, toast, and tomatoes.  
  
*******some time later*******  
  
"Merry."  
  
"Yea, Pip?"  
  
"What makes the sky blue and the grass green and the dirt brown and the..."  
  
"Whoa Pippin, slow down a minute. I honestly don't know the answer to any of your questions except to say...well, they are. Other than that I can't help you, but your father might be able to, ask him." Merry answered before Pippin could go on. Pippin had been asking a lot of questions lately that didn't really make a lot of sense and didn't have any relevance to any conversation they had been having when he asked them. It was getting a little tiresome for Merry. He found his mind wondering back to the night before when he danced with Estella. How wonderful it had been to have her near him. He found himself wondering if he was falling in love. But that couldn't be, he was too young to fall in love....or was he?  
  
"Hey Merry, what you thinking about?" Pippin said slyly.  
  
"Oh nothing," Merry mumbled.  
  
"I bet you're thinking about Estella, aren't you?" He teased.  
  
Merry's face turned a bright red, redder than it had gone this morning, when Pippin mentioned Estella.  
  
"You are, you are! I knew it. Your eyes weren't focusing on anything and you weren't walking straight, so I figured you must be day dreaming or something, and if you're day dreaming there's only one thing that can be about. Estella!" Pippin squealed.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't say it too loud. She may hear you. Anyone could hear you and then they'd tell her and then that would make me look like a big fool 'cause I couldn't tell her myself AND I'm not sure if she likes me back or was just dancing with me to be nice, so keep your voice down," Hushed Merry.  
  
"Merry likes Estella, Merry likes Estella, Merry likes....Eeep! Pippin yelped as Merry tackled him down to shut him up.  
"I told you to stop, didn't I?" Merry stated.  
  
"Yes, yes, now get off me!" begged the smaller hobbit, who was almost being suffocated because Merry was sitting on him.  
  
"Not until you promise not to say another word about it, not one, got it?"  
  
"Alright, alright I promise. So can I get up now or what?"  
  
"I don't know, I think you deserve to be sat on a bit longer." Merry said as Pippin squirmed underneath him. Finally he got off though because Pippin wouldn't stop moving and he was having trouble keeping him down. "There, there Pip, I'm off, I'm off."  
  
"About time, I was getting tired trying to get away." Pippin said breathlessly. "So, what do you want to do now? You've already beat me up today, so that's out of the question. I say we raid Farmer Maggot's fields." Pippin suggested.  
  
"Pippin, we tried that two days ago and it didn't work." Merry said matter of factly.  
  
"I know, but I figured we could try again, seeing as how we're usually at it three times a week."  
  
"Ok, fine." Merry gave in. "Last one to the edge of the field is a rotten tomato!" And with that the hobbits were off, running as fast as they could to Farmer Maggots field.  
  
***** "Ah, ha! I beat you yet again Pip. Looks like you're the rotten tomato." Merry yelled at Pippin as he ran up to the field after Merry. When Merry looked around at the field, he noticed something else besides him was there. "Oh no," he whispered to himself, "It's Farmer Maggot." He started running back down the hill nearly running into Pippin. "Turn around Pip, turn around, Maggot's working up there and we don't need him running after us and yelling about how we always ruin his crops!" Merry hissed at his cousin as he ran past. So the two ran down the hill as fast, if not faster, than they had ran up it. Soon they were standing at the bottom panting, which was something they did a lot of when Farmer Maggot was involved.  
  
"I think maybe we should just go to the market in Hobbiton and visit Frodo or something." Merry suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, as long as we can walk." Pippin pleaded.  
  
"No problem there Pip, no problem at all." So they set off for Hobbiton at a nice walking pace and whistled as they travelled.  
  
*****  
When the market came into view, Pippin got an idea. "Hey Merry," he said slyly. "I wonder if Estella will be at the market today."  
  
"I don't know, I hope so," Merry replied in daze. "Hey wait a minute, what do you mean is Estella going to be there? Why should I care if Estella is going to be there?" Merry said defensively, turning bright red.  
  
Pippin just chuckled, "oh no reason, I was just curious is all." Walking further, the market slipped from view because of a hill. As they rounded a corner and topped the hill, they could see the market looming before them. Unbeknownst to them, there was a certain female hobbit that saw them approaching and told her friends to hide with her from their view.  
  
**Estella's POV**  
  
"Oh my goodness, you guys look! It's Merry and Pippin." Estella said as she stared at the two boys walking down the hill. "We better hide, I don't want Merry, er, either of them to see me." She said quickly while dragging her friends behind a stand. "Make sure you guys are really quiet, they could hear us." She said to them after they were all hidden.  
  
"How can they hear us with all this market noise going on?" Poppy asked. "And how will they know it's us anyway?"  
  
"Sshhhh! Just be quite, please." Estella begged her friend. At that moment Merry and Pippin walked right past the stand the girls were hiding behind. **Merry and Pip's POV**  
  
"Hey Pippin, did you just hear something?" Merry asked. "I thought I heard some whispering."  
  
"Nope, didn't hear a thing. Why, do you think its Estella hiding on you?" Pippin said in a sing-song type of voice.  
  
"Watch what you say or I'll pound you!" Merry threatened as he motioned punching Pippin.  
  
"Alright, alright I was just joking. You need to lighten up a little bit. Someday everyone is going to know that you like Estella and you won't be able to beat everyone up now will you?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone's going to know because you have such a big mouth!" Merry shouted as he chased Pippin through the square.  
  
**Estella's POV**  
  
"Did you hear that Stell? Pippin said Merry likes you." Daisy giggled.  
  
"I wish Pippin would say he likes me. I've liked him for ever so long." Diamond sighed as Estella just stared into space and Daisy and Poppy giggled at Diamond's words.  
  
"So Stell, what are you going to do? You should go up to Merry, tap him on the shoulder so he's facing you, and plant a big kiss right on his lips!" Daisy squealed.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort, Daisy Fields! I will behave rationally and maturely, and never let on that I know he likes me." Estella said trying to sound superior. The girls just continued to giggle as Estella stared after Merry who was currently wrestling Pippin to the ground, the younger hobbit begging for mercy.  
  
**Merry and Pippin's POV**  
  
"You've said you promise far too many times Pip, I don't think you really mean it."  
  
"Please Merry, I can't help but bug you because you're my best friend and it's just too irresistible. Bugging you about Estella is so much fun. Oh and by the way, speaking of Estella, look who's over there."  
  
Merry quickly let go of Pippin, who promptly fell to the ground with a loud thud. "I think I'm going to go up and say hello; that is, if I can find the courage." Merry said as he tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat.  
  
"Well you had enough courage to ask her to dance didn't you? So go to it boy! Get movin' before I have to smack you." Pippin chuckled as he pretended to wind up so he could "smack" Merry.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going, I'm going." He mused. The he muttered to himself, "What am I getting myself into? What if she thinks I'm strange or doesn't want to talk to me? What if she hates me? What if.wait a second, she danced with me, so why would she hate me? Hmm well I feel a bit better. Oh my gosh, there she is." As soon as he saw her she straightened his clothes and tried to fix his hair (which was a lost cause), and stood up straight. "Oh, hello Estella, how are you today." He said casually pretending he had just noticed her.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?" she said shyly.  
  
"I'm great! Are you here by yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh no, Daisy, Diamond, and Poppy are here with me. Is Pippin here too? I rarely see you without him." Of course she knew that Pippin was there, but she didn't want Merry to know that.  
  
"Yeah, he's over in there somewhere. He's probably looking at all the food or something." Merry was starting to shuffle his feet because he was getting nervous. Talking to girls always made him nervous, but talking to a girl he liked was even worse.  
  
"Estella! Hey we have to go know, come on." Daisy called to her friend.  
  
"Oh, it looks like I have to get going Merry, sorry we didn't get to talk longer, good bye." She said, a look of longing in her eyes that Merry didn't notice.  
  
"Yeah, of course, I'll talk to you some other time." He called after her as she ran off towards her friends. "Maybe next time we can talk alone.." He murmured to himself as he watched her get smaller and smaller and finally disappear.  
  
"So, how did that go?" Pippin asked as he looked at the sad look on his friend's face.  
  
"Not well at all." Merry sighed. "We hardly said anything and then she had to leave. I guess it was a good thing though because there was a really awkward silence between us and I had no idea what to say."  
  
"That's ok. Just look on the bright side, there's always tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. She did say she was sorry we didn't get to talk longer."  
  
"Good then! That's something positive to think about, right?" Pippin said as he tried to cheer Merry up.  
  
"Yes, your right it is." And with that Merry put on a big smile and started walking with Pippin back to Brandy Hall.  
  
**Estella's POV**  
  
"Daisy, why did you call me and say we had to leave?" Estella questioned.  
  
"You two looked as though it was really awkward and you didn't have anything to talk about, so I decided to give you a reason to leave, and thought you could just talk to him some other time when you have something to talk about." Daisy replied.  
  
"Fair enough, it was really weird, and I did kind of want a reason to leave, but only because it was awkward, not because I didn't want to talk to him. Oh I wish it was easier, but he seems so nervous around me, well around all girls for that matter. Oh well, I'll have to wait till next time I guess." Estella sighed as she and her friends walked away from the market place.  
  
********a couple hours later*********  
  
Soon the two young hobbit lads were back at Brandy Hall, feasting to their hearts content. After they were done supper (which took a long time), they went to bed, Pippin setting up a cot in Merry's room. Both were very tired after the events of the day and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows. They stayed awake long enough for Merry to say something about Estella.  
  
"I really do hope she meant what she said about it being too bad we didn't get to talk longer."  
  
"I'm sure she did Merry, so let's go to sleep now, I'm right tuckered out." Pippin groaned as he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
"Right, it's time to go to sleep," he said to himself. "Good night Estella." He whispered. "Sweet dreams."  
  
A/N: So that was the second chapter that took so long to get here, about 2 months I think. I have an excuse though, I have been really busy with school and work that I hardly get a chance to even get on the internet to check my emails let alone work on my stories. I apologize for the wait, and I can only hope that this chapter was at least a little bit worth waiting for. Of course we can't have Merry and Estella move too fast or else we wouldn't have a story now would we. I do have something good (or at least what I think is good) in mind for the up coming chapters and I hope you all like it.  
  
~Laurelin 


End file.
